


Ensnared

by Little_Red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bed warmers, Bed-warming, Dale - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Heavy Angst, King Bard the Bowman, King Thorin, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mirkwood, Multi, Or not, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: What happens when not one but two kings fall for a servant girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffly fic about Bard finding a bed warmer in his room while visiting Mirkwood, and then it took on a life of it’s own. Sorry not sorry.

 

**_Elvish Translations:_ **

**Mae athollen**  = Welcome back  

**Amin naa tualle.**  = I am your servant

**Ion**  = My son

**Mae tollen na mar**  = Welcome home 

**Nae saian luume’** = it has been too long 

**Ada**  = Father 

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

Every morning for as long as I could remember, I woke up in the arms of my king; in the arms of the elf that I loved.

Too bad that he didn’t love me back.

To him, I was nothing but one of his servants. Yes I had a coveted spot as the King’s personal bed warmer, but I was still nothing but a servant and that’s all that I would ever be to him. But I wasn’t about to do anything to jeopardize my position. Because sleeping in his bed and loving him silently was better than being sent away and loving him from afar.

Sighing quietly, I gently tried to extract myself from King Thranduil’s arms, only to have them tighten around me as he pulled me closer to him. Holding me as he would hold a real lover, but I knew that once he woke, he would be unable to look me in the eyes. That made the mornings almost unbearable, they way he would grow distant and send me away with a curt dismissal, yet still summon me to his bed each night.

Some nights, nightmares of wars gone past plagued him, complete with memories of how he received his scars. And those nights he would cling to me as if I was the only anchor tying him to the world of the living. Those were the nights that I would sit up and sing to him, or tell him made-up stories of my life before I came to live in Mirkwood, until he fell back into peaceful sleep again.

As I mused over things, I could feel Thranduil start to wake behind me. This was my both favourite and least favourite time of day. He’d hold me tighter and nuzzle my neck before placing a kiss behind my ear, sighing in contentment and whispering his lost deceased wife’s name as he ran his hand down my stomach.

It killed me every time, how I envied the long dead queen who still held his heart.

Then Thranduil’s hand would make contact with the scar on my stomach, causing him to freeze and open his eyes as he realized that I was not his wife.

Then he’d hastily pull away from me and start getting ready for the day while telling me that my services are no longer needed and I was dismissed.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as Thranduil pressed a loving kiss behind my ear, murmuring his wife’s name as he ran his hand slowly down my body, caressing me softly. Then his hand ran over the rough scar tissue that my flimsy nightgown did little to hide and he froze.

Thranduil jerked away, almost pushing me out of the bed in his haste. I steadied myself and quietly got out of bed, slipping on my robe and slippers while I waited to be dismissed.

“Your services are no longer required Ordella.” Thranduil said stiffly, as he studied some scrolls on his desk, “You are dismissed.”

“Yes, My King.” I whispered quietly to his back as I quickly took my leave.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, closing my eyes against the pain I felt in my heart.

“Ordella.” A voice said softly, startling out of my inner turmoil. Opening my eyes, I turned to see Legolas standing in the hallway, watching me intently.

“Ordella” he repeated, stepping closer to me, “Why do you continue to put yourself through such pain? I hate to see you like this.”

“My prince.” I replied, bowing before him “You’re back….. Mae athollen….I’m sorry to trouble you.”

I tried to slip past him, but the handsome prince stopped me, “Mellon.” He whispered, reaching out to tuck some of my hair behind my ear “Let someone else warm his bed, come warm mine instead. Like you used too.”

I looked up at him, tempted to take what the young prince was offering. “Legolas.” I started, “I.. Amin naa tualle. That is all that I am. And I will do what is commanded of me.”

Legolas eyes flickered with an emotion that I couldn’t quite place, “Then Ordella, I command you too warm my bed tonig-” he began, reaching to touch me again before the door behind us was pulled open and I caught sight of a livid Thranduil.

“My…my King.” I stammered out, bowing before him, terrified at the wrath that I saw in his eyes.

“Ion… Mae tollen na mar.” The King said stiffly, the wrath leaving his eyes as he looked upon his son with relief.

“Ada…. Nae saian luume’.” Legolas replied, turning to face his father.

I was frozen, unable to look away from the king, who finally gave me a dismissive look, sparks of rage still in his eyes.

“Ordella, I thought that I said your services are no longer required.” He ordered, as he stepped aside to user his son into his chambers.

“Yes My King.” I whispered meekly, as the door closed behind him with an air of finality.  I hurried back through the twisting hallways of the massive kingdom, my heart heavy with worry. Something changed and I didn’t know what.

****

I spent the rest of the day worrying as I went about the few light duties that I had, my main job being the bed warmer for the king. I wasn’t to do much that would take me away from my duty to the king.

I lay in my bed trying to read a book on the history of Men, when Galion knocked on my door and announced that my presence was required in the king’s chambers.

“You’re late.” He scolded as I slipped on my robe and slippers.

“I’m sorry Galion…. there was an incident this morning and I wasn’t sure that I would be needed.” I explained as I hurried out of my room.

“Ordella…. you are the King’s favourite. You are irreplaceable.” Galion informed me as he urged me on though the halls. “Never forget that.”

I gave him a doubtful look as I stopped in front of the massive doors that led into the king’s chambers. Galion just smiled tightly at me and disappeared down the hallway.

I took a steadying breath and knocked on the doors.

“Enter.”

I pulled the doors open and quickly slipped inside, leaning against the door as I steeled myself for whatever the king may have in store for me. He was known for being cold and arrogant. And he had a temper on top of it all. But all that was mainly for show. I got to see the elf inside, the one that he couldn’t be while ruling a kingdom.

Thranduil ignored me, continuing to write on his parchment. I waited quietly while staring at the ground, as I tried to figure out why he had such rage in his eyes earlier.

I was so caught up in my musings that I failed to see him get up from his chair and I gasped slightly when I realized that he was standing in front of me, staring down at me intensely.

“You’re late.” He stated quietly, eyes unreadable.

“My King.” I whispered, meeting his eyes quickly before looking down. “I apologize. You seemed so angry this morning that…. that..that I wasn’t sure that I was wanted tonight.”

Thranduils hand shot out and gripped my chin lightly, tilting my head up so that I could meet his eyes. Eyes that were filled with a mixture of relief and barely contained rage.

“I am thrilled that my son is home.” He began, still staring into my eyes, unblinkingly. “Beyond thrilled…. but let me make one thing clear…. you are not the royal bed warmer anymore.”

My eyes widened and I jerked my head away, looking down at the floor. “I… I.. I’m sorry that I have angered you My King.” I blurted out, turning to flee out the door and away from my humiliation.

Thranduil’s had slammed against the door, effectively holding it shut so I could not escape from him. Shakily, I turned to look at him, bracing myself for whatever punishment he deemed fitting.

Thranduil placed his other hand against the door, trapping me in place, unless I dared push past him.

“Don’t ever try to run away from me again.” He warned softly, leaning down so his lips brushed the sensitive tip of my pointed ear. I closed my ears and bit back a moan, before nodding, too terrified to speak. I have seen his anger before, but never directed at me. It was a truly terrifying thing.  

Thranduil stepped closer to me, and gripped my chin again, forcing me to look at him again. “You are not the royal bed warmer anymore. You are  _my_ bed warmer. And don’t you ever forget where your place is again.” He told me, watching me closely.

I nodded again, “Yes My King.” I squeaked out, shaking from the close proximity of the king. He had held me all night long countless times, but he’s never been close to me like this before.

Thranduil smiled triumphantly, as his thumb moved to trace my lips lightly. He looked like he was going to say something else, but then he pulled away suddenly, causing me to stumble from the loss of contact.

“Get in bed.” He ordered as he started getting undressed.

I quickly moved to do as was bid; still feeling like something was off. I hung my robe up and toed off my slippers, before climbing into the king’s massive bed. I settled in on my side and waited while Thranduil moved around the room. I couldn’t quite place what was wrong, but it was almost as though he was jealous, which was truly laughable. I was easily replaceable, by pureblood elves who were far better suited to this role than I was, a fact that several of them made known whenever they had the chance.

I felt the bed dip slightly as the king got in and settled down. I waited silently as he blew the last candle out, and the room fell into darkness.

I didn’t even know what I was waiting for.

Thranduil didn’t say a word either; we both lay in tense silence. I so desperately wanted to make it better, but I didn’t know where to start.

I could offer myself to him, and do what so many assumed that I did. But Thranduil never pursued that. And I had never tried. I wanted to, but I never did. But from the way he reacted when he touched my scar, I figured that my body was repulsive to him. Very few elves had scars, thanks to all their healing medicines and chants. Those who did have scars had magic to hide them. But I wasn’t a pureblood elf. And so I had to carry my scars as a daily reminder to what happened before I came to Mirkwood.

I was almost asleep when I felt Thranduil wrap his arm around me and pull me close, from the way that he moved, I could tell that he was asleep and thought that I was his wife. I fell asleep to that depressing thought, only to wake in the morning to gentle kiss behind my ear and a soft murmur of my name.

“Ordella.”

My eyes shot open and I froze, not sure if I was awake or dreaming. I must have startled Thranduil, because when he realized what he said, he pushed me out of his bed and onto the floor causing me to hiss out loudly as I landed painfully on the ground.

“Leave. Now.” He snarled, pointing towards the door. I leapt up from the floor and ran from the room, not bothering to grab my robe or slippers.

My bare feet carried me swiftly past Legolas, then Galion as I ran out the palace doors and into the forest.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for all the angst, but I’m not even sorry lol. 

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

All I could think about was the fear and pain in Ordella’s eyes after I threw her out of my chambers. I know that I could be cold and unforgiving, but even I think that I went too far this morning. Ordella did nothing wrong. And now I had an uneasy feeling that wouldn’t go away.

I would get her some new gowns to make up for my mistake. Women liked stuff like that, even elleth’s. That would help make these strange feelings go away.  

“Galion.” I called out, knowing that my loyal servant wouldn’t be far.

“My King.” He said moments later, bowing as he came to stand beside me.

“Are the visiting dignitaries here yet?” I asked as I looked over the scroll that I was reading.

“Not yet My King, they are due any minute now and Prince Legolas already headed out to escort them here.” He replied.

“Good.” I mused, as signed the scroll.

“Is there anything else My King?” Galion asked carefully.

“Yes, please have some gowns made up for Ordella. In a variety of colours and styles.” I ordered.

“Ordella.” He repeated “She-“

“Yes, I know that I upset her this morning. And I want to make it up to her as soon as possible.” I interrupted him “And make sure that she has several new nightgowns as well.”

“Yes, My King.” He replied as he bowed and stepped away.

“Beautiful ones.” I added absently, I did like her in beautiful gowns, of all kinds. “And have some ready by tonight.”

*****

I sat at the head table after the feast and nodded as I listened to Bard talk about the repairs to Dale and how it had been going. They had arrived not too long after Galion had left, and I had busied myself with boring trade talks between Bard and Oakenshield. The King under the Mountain. I wanted to roll my eyes every time I heard that title. And they said that I was arrogant.

But at least they distracted me from thoughts of the hurt look on Ordella’s face. I was quite looking forward to seeing her in the new gowns, and even more so in the new nightgowns. I couldn’t get enough of looking at her. She was one of my most prized possessions. As thoughts of Ordella in a stunning new gown, lying in my bed invaded my head, I quickly scanned the room in hopes of catching a glimpse of her.

She wasn’t at any of the tables in the vast hall. She didn’t appear to be at the feast. I frowned as I realized this; it was highly unlikely for her to miss the feast. Unless she had left already, as many elves were already starting to filter out of the great room.

“Is something wrong King Thranduil?” Bard asked as he took in my frown.

“No, nothing is wrong. Aside from the fact that I am out of wine. I raised my goblet and an attendant rushed over to fill it.

“Now what were you saying about rebuilding the town square?” I asked him as I took a sip. “And how goes the rebuilding of the library in Erebor, Thorin?”

“Bard and his men have been a big help in rebuilding it.” Thorin grudgingly admitted.

“And Thorin’s people have been a huge help in rebuilding Dale.” Bard replied with a tired smile.

“It seems that these plans are going quite well.” I remarked, “Thank you for suggesting that Dale and Erebor trade work, Bard.”

Bard smiled again and nodded, his gaze going to his children who were sitting with Tauriel and some elflings. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Tauriel and glanced towards the youngest Durin. Tauriel was Ordella’s best friend and she had begged me to lift the banishment that I had placed on Tauriel.

I gave in, just because in all of our time together, Ordella had never asked me for a single thing.  And then Tauriel chose to stay with her Dwarf. And that news nearly broke Ordella. I pretended to sleep that night as I held Ordella and let her cry. Tauriel was the closest thing to family that Ordella has, since hers was all killed when orcs attacked her village many centuries ago. She was one of only a handful of survivors, and the eldest of them all. Her injuries were so bad, that no one thought that she’d make it. But somehow she did, and was taken in by a human couple who couldn’t have kids of their own. Then they discovered that she was part elf and threw her out to live on the streets, and kept the younger kids. Ordella spent the vast majority of her childhood alone, and so losing the one person who was like family to her had been devastating, especially since Tauriel chosen not to come back, and wasn’t taken away by force.

Maybe that was why she didn’t come to the feast, to avoid her once friend.

Thorin looked from Tauriel to me and then exchanged looks with his nephews. “Are we going to have a problem King Thranduil?” he growled, glaring at me.

I matched him glare for glare. “No, it’s just that one of my subjects is missing…. Tauriel’s best friend.” I shared, as I leaned back in my throne. “Tauriel choosing to stay with your nephew meant that Ordella lost the only family that she had left. And I am assuming that her presence is the reason that Ordella is not here.”

“I’ve heard Tauriel talk of Ordella.” The dark haired prince spoke up, Kiki or something like that, “Tauriel says that they are like sisters, so I would think that Ordella would be happier to see her again.”

“But Tauriel never even said goodbye.” I told him, “That could cause some anger on Ordella’s part.”

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Thorin commented.

“I know everything that happens in my realm.” I replied. Thorin snorted in response and muttered something to his blonde nephew, Fifi or whatever it was.

Feeling someone watching me, I turned to see Galion staring at me strangely, while a guard whispered to him urgently. Legolas was watching the exchange and got up quickly. I watched him say something to Galion and then he left quickly with the guard.

I frowned lightly as I watched my son leave; wondering what was going on but knowing that Legolas and Galion would come get me if something had to be brought to my attention.

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

I ran blindly through the dense forest, not caring where I went. I just wanted to get as far away from that look that was on Thranduil’s face as possible. The look of absolute repulsion. I think he would have acted better if he had woken up cuddling Thorin Oakenshield. I slowed down as I neared the hot springs, Legolas knew that I loved it here; it would be the first place that he looked. Turning around, I ran away from the hot springs. Away from my life. I would be replaced easily enough, despite what Galion told me.

I was an outcast wherever I went. My mother was half elven and my father was human. That made me just enough of an elf to be immortal, but not enough to have the speed and grace that other elves had. I was noticeably shorter than other elves and I looked to be about twenty in human years, when in all actuality, I was older than the prince. Those differences set me apart from both races, making it so I never really fit in with either one.

How I went from begging for food on the streets and living off of roots in the forest to warming the great Elven-King Thranduil’s bed, I will never know.

Some think that I bewitched Thranduil and Legolas alike. They say that my mother was a witch who stole my father’s soul and brought a curse down on our town that killed everyone. But my mother was a seamstress and my father was a blacksmith. Our family was happy; I had little sisters and never wanted for anything.

Then the orcs came. I saw my parents and sisters fall, and I was partially disembowelled while helping some children escape. How I survived injuries that killed great elven warriors is beyond me, but it added fuel to the rumors that I was the daughter of a witch.

I fell to my knees as these thoughts over took me. I vaguely knew where I was, for right ahead was a man sized crevice in the ground. No one knew where it led or how far down it went. Most elves avoid this place. Just like most elves avoided me. What a fitting end.

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

“Is everything alright Thranduil?” Thorin asked as he watched my son leave.

“Everything is fine, Legolas wants to double up the guards, and with all the visiting royalty, I think it’s a good idea.” I said smoothly as I picked up my goblet. “He’s just leaving to oversee it all.”

Thorin eyed me suspiciously and then shrugged before turning back to talk to the big, burly dwarf. Darwin? I am really horrible with dwarfish names.

As the feast came to a close, I urged the visiting kings to try out the vast bathing chambers that we had, a truly pleasant way to unwind after a long day. Especially if there was wine involved.

“I have some correspondence to Lord Elrond to finish, so please, enjoy all the hot springs and wine that you can.” I offered.

Once Bard and the Dwarves were taken care of, I left for my room, it had been a long day and I just wanted to unwind with my Ordella.

I had barely got into my chambers when Galion entered.

“Please tell Ordella that she is needed immediately.” I ordered him as I loosened the clasp on my robe.

“My King…” Galion began hesitantly, “It’s Ordella…”

“What about her? Didn’t she like the new gowns that I had made for her?” I asked impatiently.

“Your Majesty…. Ordella is missing. She ran out of the palace early this morning and hasn’t been seen since.” Galion informed me.

“What?” I hissed, spinning around to look at my long time advisor. “And I am just being informed of this now?”

“I’ve had the guard looking for her all day.” He replied, “I didn’t want to draw attention away from the visiting Kings.”

I pushed past him and hurried to her room, which was closer to my room than most servants rooms were, I had always wanted her to be close to me if I should need her. Throwing the door open, I surveyed the room. The gowns I had asked to be made for her were folded neatly on the bed, still waiting for her to look at. There was a book lying open on her bed, as if she had laid it down quickly and forgotten about it. I could see her gowns spilling out of her closet and her two cloaks were hung up neatly.

“She didn’t take anything.” I stated quietly, confused “Are you sure that she left the palace?”

“She ran past me in nothing but her nightgown.” Galion said from behind me, “And I was told that she ran out of the palace that way, and that she was barefoot.”

A wave of guilt washed over me as I remembered how she shook in fear last night, she thought that I was going to punish her severely, it was written all over her face. And then this morning happened when I slipped up and whispered the name that I’ve wanted to say for so long but kept myself from actually saying. I felt so guilty for having feelings for someone other than Legolas’s mother that I reacted rather harshly and this is the result. I did this.

“It’s night.” I said more to myself than Galion, as I left her chambers, “Its night and she’s out there all alone. And we can’t search for her in the dark.”

“Legolas is leading a small group out to look for her.” Galion informed me as he hurried after me. “You cannot go look for her, not with King Bard and King Thorin here.”

“Leave.” I growled as I entered my chambers, knowing that he was right. I needed time alone to wrap my mind around the fact that she could be hurt out there in the dark, as the uneasy feeling intensified. “Find her.”

“Yes, My King.”

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Ok, so Thranduil is a wee bit of an ass in this chapter….And I found a website that states in the movies, Legolas was around 2931 years old during the War of the Ring, which takes place about 60 years after the events of The Hobbit, so I’m saying he’s about 2871 years old right now, and Ordella is about 257 years older than Legolas. So she’s 3128 years old.

*********

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

I sat on the edge of the crevice all night, staring down into the depths as I thought over my life. I sat as still as stone as I heard the night creatures come out, but not one came near me, not that I would have cared if one did.

As I pictured the anger, regret and guilt in Thranduil’s eyes, I began to cry. It’s like he cheated on his wife with me, a lowly…. I don’t think that there’s a name for people like me. You’re either Elven, half- Elven or human. Why couldn’t I have been at least as half Elven? Or even born a Dwarf or a Hobbit. At least they had other people like them, but people like me just didn’t exist. I haven’t come across one at all in my long life.

Soon I was crying for my little sisters, who never even really got to live. I cried for my father who fought so hard to protect us, and my mother who sacrificed herself in an attempt to save my sisters, thinking that I was already dead. My life would have been easier if I had died.

I remembered tearing the hem off my dress and wrapping it around my stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, as I led some children to safety while fighting the effects of the orc poison. I was found by the Elven healers who came to the aid of the villagers. I remember hearing someone say that I wouldn’t make it through the night. And yet I did.

Only to lead a lonely and miserable life. A life that should have been ended by an Orc blade.

The couple who was willing to raise me threw me out once they realized that I wasn’t human nor elf but something in between. I lived on the outskirts on human settlements, begging for food when I couldn’t find roots to eat. I was eventually ran off by humans and lived off a rarely travelled road, foraging for food and begging any passerby’s for scraps of food. That’s how I was found by Lord Elrond, who wanted to know where I lived and if he could help the rest of my family. When he asked to see my home, I tried to dissuade him but he insisted, well truthfully I ran away, but he caught up to me in my weakened state. He was appalled to see that I was living in a small cave with a lean-to for a door. And he told me that I could come with him, as he was travelling to Mirkwood and I could find refuge there or back in Rivendell.

Thranduil had taken one look at me and said that I was as wild as the forest that I had grown up in. Lord Elrond had countered with that I could be “tamed” and that it would be better for me to live in Mirkwood, surrounded by trees, rather than Rivendell’s wide, open spaces. Thranduil had reluctantly agreed and put me to work in the stables, then I moved to the kitchens and then to general cleaning, where I caught the eye of Legolas who was looking for his first bed warmer and that’s all that I’ve done ever since, serving the King and Prince however they wanted.

And now I love Thranduil and he will never love me back. I couldn’t find anyone else to love me, not as long as I was Thranduil’s bed warmer. And I’ve been his bed warmer for centuries, and I was told by the one elf who ever showed any interest in me that after I was bedded by a prince  _and_ a king, no elf would ever want to try to measure up to them. Even though Thranduil never tried for anything more, the mere thought that he was, is enough to scare elves away from wanting to be with me.

But there was always Legolas.

I know that he wanted me back in his bed, but he didn’t love me like he thought that he did. Back when I was his bed warmer, we were both younger and Legolas used my status as a bed warmer to his full advantage.

Which in human terms meant that I was sleeping with the prince. He differed from his father in that sense; he wanted to experience all that a bed warmer had to offer.

And it wasn’t horrible. It was quite enjoyable actually. Then one day Thranduils bed warmer said or did something out of turn and he sent her away. Legolas had pulled night guard duty that night, and Thranduil asked him if he could use me until he found a replacement. Legolas was starting to develop a fascination with one of the fellow guards, not Tauriel, and happily agreed to the switch so he could pursue her.

I haven’t been back in Legolas’s bed since. Thranduil had found a replacement eventually and I was to find a new position, but the new bed warmer didn’t even last the whole night. And Thranduil then informed me that I would be the Royal Bed Warmer from then on. I was given new rooms and a new wardrobe.

And I earned a new name from the bed warmers that I had replaced, they referred to be as The Royal Whore. And it stuck.

Tauriel was one of my few friends. And she wouldn’t let anyone call me that while she was around. But she couldn’t always be around.

And then she left me to save the Dwarf that she had fallen for, and never came back, even though I got her banishment lifted.

I was all alone in this world and I had no idea where to go or what to do. A bottomless hole in the ground never looked as tempting as it did now.

*****

**_Legolas’s POV_ **

Ordella wasn’t at the hot springs or any of the surrounding areas. She may not have been a guard or warrior, but she grew up in the forest, not surrounded by palace walls but actually in the forest. It was a part of her, more so than most wood elves and she learned to become a part of it, even if she was “tamed” now, as some of the elves joked. Most never realized how hard her life before she came to Mirkwood was. None of them had to live on their own, sleeping in caves, eating roots and wild animals, for centuries. If it had been me, I would have been just as wild as she was.

Which was the problem here. Ordella possessed the ability to become part of the forest, it was seared into her. She still carried the scent of sunlit leaves on her skin, and after she bathed, she smelled like the ground after it rained. She could sit as still as stone and no predator would harm her. I’d even seen her walk up to a wild stag and pet it. She was as truly as wild as the forest, a child of the forest. And finding her in one would be near impossible.

It was nearing dusk again when one of the guards that I was with halted. I looked at him questioningly.

“We cannot go any further than this My Prince.” He said, looking ahead fearfully.

Following his gaze, I saw that we were near that near that unnatural hole in the ground, no elf liked to go near it. But Ordella was not like other elves.

“She’s there.” I said, handing my bow to the guard. “I will go get her.”

“My Prince.” He protested, and I raised a hand to cut him off.

“Do you really want to return to my father without her?” I asked him.

“No My Prince.” He answered fearfully.

“Then I will go get her.” I told him as I stepped though the brush.

I could see her sitting on the edge of the crevice, he legs dangling in it as she gazed down at something only she could see.

“Go away Legolas.” She said quietly.

“I can’t Ordella.” I said, stepping closer. “My father is frantic, he wants you back.”

“Yes, the King wants his Royal Whore back.” She said dully.

I was completely taken aback. I had never heard her say such a thing.

“Ordella.. is that really what you think you are?” I questioned her as I stepped closer.

“It’s what they call me. Ever since your father chose me all those years ago.” She said, finally looking over her shoulder at me. “They think someone of my lowly origins is unworthy to have such a position.”

“Lowly origins?” I repeated, moving slowly closer. “What do you mean?”

“Please Legolas.” She replied as she stood up and faced me, her heels hanging over the edge of the precipice. “I’m barely an elf. I don’t fit in with the race of elves or men. I don’t fit anywhere.”

She turned slightly and looked down into the dark abyss. “Lord Elrond should have left me to the forest. Or I should have died on the end of that orc blade, like I was supposed to.” She said flatly, “It would have been better.”

“Ordella..” I cautioned, trying to get her to look at me “Please quit talking like that. A world without you would be a dark place. Now please, come to me.”

She finally looked at me, and she looked so wild and beautiful in that moment that it nearly took my breath away. She was meant to run free and wild. She wasn’t meant to warm my bed or my father’s bed, not unless she wanted to be there. Looking at her, I honestly felt like we took a wild creature and broke it. Out here, she was free and surefooted, back in the palace, she was quiet and timid.

“Why?” she asked, looking me right in the eye, “Why should I quit talking like that? And why should I come back?”

“Because without you the sun wouldn’t shine as bright, the birds would stop singing and my father’s heart would freeze over completely.” I replied, “You’ve been his for centuries, and he’s just too stubborn to admit what he’s feeling.”

Ordella threw back her head and laughed. “We both know that’s a lie. Especially the part about the birds and your father.”

I moved quickly and grasped her wrist, pulling her closer to me, and shook her slightly. “You got the nicer room, nicer gowns, and anything you could want. None of the others he was with ever got that, you’re different. You have more meaning that they do.” I told her, rubbing her arms soothingly, “Losing you would devastate him.”

“I don’t I believe any of that, My Prince.” She said dully “But quit acting like I was going to jump.”

She turned and headed back the way I came, and I followed slowly behind, unsure if I believed her or not, the wild part of her looked as if it would have jumped just for the fun of it, not to die but out of curiosity. Now I understood why my father wanted to keep her so close to the palace, so her wild nature wouldn’t overtake her completely. Now it was like a long dormant side of her had woken, and I didn’t know if it would ever go away again.

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

As I walked back towards the palace, a big part of me wanted to go see what was down in that dark abyss, but I wouldn’t have jumped. Back in the day, I would have happily explored it, but right now I found that staring down into the pit was a good place to sit and clear my mind. And now it felt like I was thinking clearly for the first time in centuries.

The guards kept giving me some strange looks, but ignored me for the most part, and Legolas kept by my side the entire time, as if he was afraid I’d fade into the trees. I stopped outside the palace, drinking in the sights. I wanted to remember my home. Or what had been my home for some time now. It was time for me to go back to the forest, unless Thranduil told me what I wanted to hear, what Legolas claimed that he felt.

Legolas was looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking and quickly ushered me inside. Galion and Feren met us as we entered.

“Ordella.” Galion said, relief flooding his voice, “You’re back.”

He then took me completely by surprise and hugged me. Feren smiled at me and grasped my hand, looking relieved that I was back.

I didn’t say anything, only stared at them in confusion before moving around them and heading to my room. They had never acted that way to me before and it was unnerving.

I was folding up some of my practical gowns and packing them in a simple tote when the door to my chambers flew open and Thranduil stormed in, eyes full of rage.

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

“Father.”

I turned at the sound of my sons voice, tired and weary after a long day of trade agreements and worrying about Ordella.

“What are you doing back here?” I asked him tiredly.

“We found her. She’s back.” He told me, looking uneasy. “But-“

I didn’t stay to listen to more; I just pushed past him and stormed down to her chambers, needing to make sure that she was alright.

I didn’t even bother knocking; I just threw the door open and entered. The gowns that I had made for her sat untouched, and she was sorting through the rest of her clothes into a rough sack. She was leaving me. Again.

“What are you doing?” I yelled, snatching the sack from her hands.

“My King!” Ordella gasped as she fell into a deep bow. “You startled me.”

I took in her dishevelled state and sneered. She was fine. She had me worried and half the guard out searching for her, and she was fine aside from needing wash the dirt off her face and feet.

“You would run from me? Again? Clean yourself up and report to my chambers.” I hissed, grabbing one of the new gowns that waited on the bed for her “And wear this.” I tossed the gown right at her face and she flinched.

“And don’t be late.” I warned as I left the room, with her sack clenched in my hand. I was furious with her. She had me worried, she had my son out there looking for her and she was fine. But there was a look in her eyes, one that I haven’t seen in a millennia. That wild look that hinted at her feral origins.

“Ada.” Legolas called out as he hurried up to meet me “Don’t be too hard on her.”

I stopped and looked at him “Don’t be too hard? She has a job to do and instead she was running around the forest like a… like the feral child that she used to be!” I hissed, “I wasted man power on finding her and she didn’t say a word to me.”

“Ada… did you give her a chance too?” He asked me, “Or did you just storm into her chambers and start yelling? Maybe you should go easy on her. I didn’t think that I’d even get her back here.”

“Well I will deal with her how I see fit.” I sniffed, his words angering me even more. I continued on my way, feeling my son watch after me, silent for once.

I slammed the doors to my chambers closed and paced them, trying to rein in my temper before she arrived. I would keep her here with me, even if I had to lock her up. I couldn’t lose her again. She belonged to me and I chose if she stayed or left. Not her.

As short time later, I heard a hesitant knock on the door.

“Enter.” I growled.

Ordella slipped inside, dressed in a silvery gown with a deep neckline that clung to her curves. She looked stunning in it.

“My King.” She said quietly, looking very much like a caged wild animal. Wariness and fear shone in her eyes, almost overtaking the love that was always there. The same love that I’ve seen for over a thousand years, but couldn’t bring myself to face or return.

“Ordella.” I sighed, feeling guilty for the state that I had put her in. Elrond had warned me to tread carefully, that she had a naturally wild nature that could spook easily if pushed too far. That at some point her feral nature could re-emerge.

“Ordella.” I whispered again, reaching for her, wanting nothing more than to hold her until I could make it right again.

She flinched as if I was going to hit her and kept looking fearfully from me to the corner of the room. Turning I saw her sack in the corner where I had thrown it.

So she still wanted to leave me.

“You would leave me again?” I snapped, my anger rising anew. “After all that I have done for you?”

“What you’ve done for me?” she repeated, slowly, voice rising in pitch, “I’ve wanted nothing but your love. I wanted nothing but to be more than the person that keeps your bed warm. I want to be treated like an equal and not a possession. I wan-“

“I have never treated you like a possession.” I snapped “I gave you everything that you ever asked for.”

“The only thing that I ever asked you for was to not banish my best friend.” She snarled, sounding like her old feral self. “And this, I am asking one more thing. I do not want to be just your bed warmer anymore. I want more, and if you don’t want that, then you can find someone new. And I will find someone who could love me.”

“You dare give me an ultimatum?” I barked, as my anger grew “You are nothing but a feral wild child. The only thing you are good for is warming beds, and no one could ever love you.”

I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth, but before I could even take them back, her hand shot out and she slapped me across the face with a strength that I didn’t know she had.

“Find someone else to warm your bed, because I won’t be doing it anymore.” She snarled as a look came over her face, one that said that she was ready to turn and run back to her beloved forest and leave me behind.

Reaching my hand out, I tangled it in her long dark hair and wrenched her head back. “Don’t you ever strike me again. You are mine. My servant and I say if you stay or go.” I growled, before bending my head and gave her a bruising kiss, trying to show her that she was mine.

Ordella stiffened for a moment and opened her mouth as if to protest, and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. After a moment she returned the kiss and I smiled triumphantly into the kiss.

“See?” I said, pulling away, “You’re mine.”

She looked up at me, searching my eyes for something. “Do you love me?” she asked me quietly.

I wanted to say yes, but thoughts of my wife made me hesitate. “No, I don’t.” I answered her, avoiding her eyes.

“Then I will never be yours again.” She said, stepping away from me. “Find someone else to warm your bed, because I won’t anymore.”

“You are still my servant.” I growled “And I do not release you from my service, and if you leave this palace I will have the guard catch you and throw you in the dungeons.”

“Fine.” She replied, “Then since the only thing that I’m good at is warming beds, then I guess I will find someone else’s bed to warm. Maybe they will treat me as an equal.”

“Ha. Good luck with that.” I sneered, “But maybe now I will find someone who can actually please me in bed.”

Ordella’s eyes shone with unshed tears as she quickly left my chambers, slamming the door behind her.

“What have I done?” I whispered, I wanted to keep her close to me and instead I drove her away from me. Opening the door, I went to go after her, only to find Galion standing outside the door.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, humor, language, NSFW, love triangles, bed warming, unrequited love.Suggestive content. Violence. 
> 
> Bard and Ordella meet!! Thranduil tries to fix things…. can he? hehe sorry for all the angst…. ok I am not really all that sorry.

 

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

“What?” I barked, looking past him.

“You’re late for the feast and your guests are waiting.” He replied, “We have to go.”

“Ordella.” I said, “I have to go to her.”

“Feren took her to her chambers and will escort her to the feast.” Galion answered. “My King…”

“I know. I handled it badly.” I snapped as I stepped out of my room, “You don’t need to tell me that.”

Galion gave me a confused look, “It’s more how she’s acting. She is not acting like herself. She’s has that wild look about her again.” He explained.

“I know.” I sighed, “I was hoping that Legolas found her before her wild side came out.”

“Maybe this is her, and we’ve just suppressed it.” Legolas announced as he fell into step beside us, “And maybe she will quiet down again now that she’s back in the palace.”

I nodded absently. I both liked and disliked this new a side of Ordella. I liked how it added some fight to her, but now she wasn’t as quiet and submissive. She never would have talked to me like that before, and now I didn’t know how to suppress it again.

Or if I even really wanted too, because it would be much more fun to break her to my will… again… if she had more fight in her. I pondered that new thought over as I walked into the great hall.

I smiled at Bard and nodded at Thorin as I took my seat, still contemplating things.

“Where were you King Thranduil?” Thorin asked, before Fifi interrupted him.

“And who is that?” he exclaimed, looking towards the great hall doors, where Ordella was being led down the stairs by Feren. She was still in the silver dress, but her long hair was piled on top of her head, and every male elf, dwarf and man in the hall couldn’t stop looking at her.

So this is what Ordella unleashed looked like. Wild and free, with a look in her eyes that promised a good night should one be so lucky to be granted one.

Well two could play at that game. And I caught the eye of an elleth that has made her intentions very clear and smiled briefly.  

“That Master………..F……ili” I said as I saw Legolas mouth his name to me, “Is Ordella.”

“That’s Ordella?” Fili’s brother asked, looking over at me “She isn’t what I pictured when Tauriel told me about her.”

As I watched Fili and Thorin stare rather hungrily at Ordella, I smirked. She had no idea what kind of game she was getting into. Glancing to my other side, I saw Bard watching her with a quiet fascination and I knew exactly what to do.

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

I could feel the all the stares as I entered the great hall where the feast was, and I was tempted to run.

“Everyone is staring at me.” I murmured to Feren, as my hand tightened briefly on his arm.

“That’s because you’ve never looked more beautiful Ordella.” He replied quietly as he escorted me through the hall.

“I look the same as I always do.” I protested quietly.

“No ‘Della, you don’t.” Feren said, looking as surprised as I felt at the nickname he had just used. My little sister Ayla had called me that all the time.

“Then how do I look?” I challenged quirking a brow at him as we walked towards a table near the front.

“You look… more confident. Wilder, freer. You’re not afraid to meet anyone’s eye now. Whatever happened to you out in the forest, it was a good thing. I never liked that you completely lost your naturally wild and curious side.”

I looked into Feren’s kind eyes and smiled, before taking the seat he offered me, with some of the other guards and himself.

Feeling eyes watching me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Thorin, his nephews, and the dragon slayer, who was handsome but he was of the race of Men, all staring at me. I quirked my brow at them questioningly and got an assortment of smiles and winks in return. The dragonslayer’s being the kindest. But you can’t trust Men.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Narneth, one of the other servants who was very vocal about how I wasn’t worthy of my position smirking at me, before glancing at Thranduil and winking. Thranduil was smiling into his goblet and I looked down at my food, suddenly losing my appetite.  

So much for being irreplaceable. Well two could play at that game. Ignoring the stares, I smiled at Feren as he asked me what it was like near the crevice, saying it always unnerved him. While he had always been nice to me, this was the most that he had ever talked to me. And I didn’t know why he was suddenly so interested in me.

So I finally asked him.

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

Inwardly I seethed about seeing Ordella laugh and flirt with one of my loyal guards, but he was loyal and he knew that I had a claim on her, plus she was the royal bed warmer. Which meant that she only warmed the beds of royalty, not loyal guards. But I would let Feren have his fun for now. And I had plans for Ordella tonight, so he never really stood a chance.

After the feast, I would order Ordella to go to the Dragonslayer’s room and warm his bed for the night. I could order her to Thorin or Fili’s chamber, but there was no guarantee that they wouldn’t actually bed her, while Bard was still mourning the loss of his wife and would be less likely to seek the pleasures that she could offer. When she was turned away by a man, she would realize how good she had it with me, and would soon be back in my bed, where she belonged.

As the feast came to a close, I signalled Galion.

“Tell Ordella that I’d like to have a word with her, and she is to meet me in my throne room immediately.” I murmured quietly to him.

“King Bard, King Thorin and the young princes” I said as I rose, “My palace is yours, please enjoy it as you will. If you need anything let one of my attendants know. I have some pressing matters to deal with, if you would please excuse me.”

Bard smiled at me and Thorin nodded before they went back to watching Ordella.

Perfect.

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

Feren was leading me out of the great room when Galion intercepted me.

“His Majesty would like to see you in the throne room.” He announced, giving me an uneasy look. He turned and led the way, and I followed.

Feren kept with me the entire way and I smiled inwardly as I remembered what he had said. He had told me that I looked confidant enough in myself that he felt it alright to approach me, without me running away.

And he was probably right. Before I would have skittered away, but after spending the night in the forest, I felt a long dormant side of me wake up. Back when I was living alone in the forest, I was never scared, shy or timid. I was free and I never doubted myself. I didn’t want to lose this side of myself again. I had to hold on to it.

Feren left me at the doors to the throne room, and he smiled at me reassuringly before leaving with a nod to Galion. I carefully slipped into the throne room and walked down to stand in front of Thranduil, my anger from earlier giving me enough confidence to look him right in the eye.

“You called, Your Majesty?” I asked; a touch too aggressively.

“Yes, I did.” He replied, “Since you don’t want to warm my bed anymore, but you are still the royal bed warmer, I have found a job for you.”

“Legolas.” I said simply, that would be easy.

“No, he’s already too fond of you.” Thranduil said, looking bored.

I frowned, not sure what that meant, and trying to figure out what he was saying.. he couldn’t mean…

“King Thorin or one of his heirs?” I squeaked out in shock, I had never considered a dwarf, while I did not find them disgusting; it was just that they had too much hair from my taste. “You cannot be serious.”

“No. The Dragonslayer.”

I felt the blood drain from my face and I swayed unsteadily on my feet. Not a Man, please not a Man. I’d rather spend an eternity with a dwarf.

“Please… My King… Please don’t make me do-“

“What did you call me?’ he demanded, glaring down at me.

‘My King?” I repeated quietly, knowing that he was going to use it against me.

“Exactly. I am your King. Which means that you will do what you are told.” He growled.

“My King… Thranduil…. please.” I pleaded, tears springing to my eyes.

“Will you come back to my bed?” he asked, raising one of his brows.

“That’s not fair.” I snapped, “Not after what you said me.”

“Well this is what you wanted.” He snapped back.

“No, it’s not. All I wanted was your love.” I said bitterly, “And if you can’t offer that, then I will go elsewhere…… but please not with a Man. Give me to Feren. Or one of the Dwarves. Or send me back to your son, but please…. not the Dragonslayer.”

“Do you have feelings for the Dragonslayer?” he demanded suddenly, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I looked at him, aghast. He really didn’t know me or what he asked of me. “No. I do not have feelings for the King of Dale. I just don’t want to warm his bed.” I said quietly.

“It’s the Dragonslayer or….. I will imprison Tauriel for her crimes.” He replied smoothly.

“That’s not fair!” I cried, shaking my head as my tears began to fall.

“What’s it going to be then?” he asked me.

I bit my lip; I couldn’t risk Tauriel’s freedom and happiness. I had no choice. I would do it. It would just be one night and it was only one man.

“Fine. I will go warm the Dragonslayers bed.” I agreed dully, looking down at my feet, “May I be excused to freshen up?”

“Yes, Galion will escort you to your Chambers. And then to the Dragonslayers chambers.” He ordered, smiling coldly.

“Galion” he called out loudly, still with that cold, calculating smile. “Please escort Ordella back to her chambers.”

I turned and walked away without a word or a second glance back. Galion was waiting for me outside the throne room doors, and judging from the look he had on his face, he had heard. He didn’t say a word, he just led me to my chambers.

Back in the safety of my chambers, I broke down crying. This was all going so wrong. I only wanted him to love me, and now I was being sent to warm the Dragonslayer’s bed. But if I went through with it, and didn’t fight it, then maybe Thranduil would see that I was serious. It was only one night, I could handle it.

Steeling my resolve, I dried my tears and washed my face, before freshening up for the night ahead. A short while later, I found myself walking towards the guest chambers; without Galion to guide me, when Narneth cornered me.

“Well I was asked to join the King in his chambers tonight, and you are wandering the halls, looking for some elf who is stupid enough to go lie with a mutt like you.” She taunted me, backing me into a wall as she towered over me. “Looks like he got tired of-“

“Nartneth!” Galion called out suddenly as he walked up to us, “Leave. Now.”

Narneth glared at me one last time and left, but in a fit of pure pettiness; I turned around and called out to her.

“Narneth?”

She stopped and looked at me, lips curling in a slight sneer. Which made what I was about to do all that much easier.

“He likes to talk. He doesn’t like silence. Keep talking. Ask questions.” I advised her, smiling as gently as I could at her. “And tell him about yourself. He likes to know who is warming his bed.”

Narneth hesitated a moment before tossing her hair and leaving without a word. Turning back around, I saw Galion staring at me with his mouth in a tight line.

“Sorry?” I told him tentatively and watched in surprise as he laughed.

“Don’t be. That was funny….. petty  but funny.” He admitted, “It’s just that you would have never have done that before. It’s like you are becoming your own person now, and not what we made you to be. I like it.”

I looked at him in surprise; he was the last person that I expected to say that.

“You were so wild Ordella, and you really needed to….calm down and learn the ways of our people, but then you became so quiet and meek, and I really regret having a hand in that. I was worried about you reverting back to your feral ways, but I like this new side of you.” He told me, touching my arm lightly “Now do you want me to talk to him?”

“Thank you Galion, truly. But no, that could just make it worse.” I said looking in the direction that Narneth had gone “Besides, spending the night with Narneth will be punishment enough.”

Galion outright laughed at that, and offered me his arm. “King Bard is still visiting with the dwarves, would you like me to take you to him?” he asked, looking unsure how to proceed with this.

“I think I will just wait for him in his chambers. I don’t want a huge audience for this.” I said quietly, “It’s bad enough that Narneth knows that something changed.”

“I understand Ordella.” Galion assured me as he ushered me into the Dragonslayer’s room. “Aur fuin vaer.”

“Aur fuin vaer mellon.” I said, smiling at him

Galion smiled as he closed the doors and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

I would be fine.

*****

**_Bard’s POV_ **

After seeing my kids to bed, which was a tiring task, as Sigrid wanted to stick around Prince Fili, Bain wanted to listen to Master Dwalin and King Thorin talk about the battles that they had fought and Tilda wanted to explore, I was exhausted. But I still stayed up to visit with Dwarves and even a few elves. Tauriel was with Kili, as usual and the elf prince even stopped by. Upon seeing him, Tauriel jumped up and strode over to him.

“What is wrong with Ordella?” she demanded him loudly, causing us all to fall silent as we waited for an answer. There was something about Ordella that completely fascinated me, even if she was way too young for a man my age.

“She’s-” Legolas started but Tauriel cut him off.

“She’s not fine Legolas.”

“She’s becoming her own elf Tauriel.” He replied firmly, eyes sweeping the room “She doesn’t need you to fight all of her fights for her anymore.”

“But”

“Tauriel, it’s a good thing. She isn’t quiet and timid and hiding in her room all the time anymore.” He assured her. “Something happened and she’s changing, it’s a good thing, I promise.”

“What happened?” Tauriel asked, looking up at him.

“Well she spent the night in the forest by herself….” Legolas said, “And-”

“That explains a lot actually.” Tauriel admitted, which just confused me. Someone as tiny and young as Ordella shouldn’t be spending the night in any forest by herself.

Legolas smiled at her, nodded at us and left the room. Thorin and Dwalin were exchanging glances and Kili had gone over to Tauriel and seemed to be asking her several questions.

I wanted to know more, but the need for sleep overtook me and I excused myself. I slowed my steps as I neared the chambers that King Thranduil had put me up in. Everyone in my royal party got chambers in the same wing. Sigrid and Tilda were sharing a room and Bain was across from them. Percy had his own room and my guards and elven guards were posted throughout. I was far from being alone, but my bed was cold and empty. I had no one to hold in my arms, no one to turn to when needs arose. I missed my wife terribly, and would forever love her. But I needed to remarry. I was lonely and a king needed a queen, as Percy kept reminding me. And the kids needed a mother, as Hilda and Tauriel were quick to remind me. But finding a woman to be my queen was easier said than done. A queen needed to be strong and kind. And while I was sure that many could be, would they be able to handle the dangers that came with being queen? I had already had two attempts on my life, and I didn’t know if I could saddle a woman with a burden like that.

With those depressing thoughts weighing on my mind, I entered my chambers and locked the door. Shrugging off my coat, I hung it up on the door when a rustle alerted me to someone’s presence.

“Dragonslayer.” A husky voice whispered and I spun pulling my short sword in the same motion. Grabbing the intruder by the throat, I slammed them into the wall and held the sword to their throat.

“Who sent you?” I hissed, as I pressed the blade of my sword tighter against their throat. Their pale, delicate throat.

“K…Ki….King… Thran… Thran…duil.” they stuttered out in terror, “I am… I am… too warm your bed.”

Blinking my eyes, I focused on the woman… elleth… whose throat I was threatening to slit. It was Ordella, the beautiful elf that I couldn’t stop staring at earlier.

Swearing loudly, I dropped my sword in horror. “What have I done?” I whispered, reaching out to check if she was alright.

She shrieked, and stumbled away from me, backing herself into a corner. “Please… please don’t kill me.” She pleaded over and over again, her eyes glazed and unfocused. “Please. I’m sorry. I will go. Don’t kill me.”

“I am so sorry child.” I said, kneeling down next to her “Please, I have had attempts on my life before. I reacted badly.”

Ordella looked at me, and I could see nothing but pure terror in her eyes. “You are all alike.” She accused, “I should have known that you wouldn’t be different.”

Cautiously I reached out to comfort her and she leapt away from me like scared animal. “Please don’t kill me.” She pleaded again, “I’m sorry. I will go.”

I panicked when she said those words, if King Thranduil saw one of his people in such a state because of me, there would be another war to fight.

“Ordella…. that’s your name, right?” I soothed, “I am not going to hurt you. But you need to calm down.”

She looked at me with her wide terrified eyes, and I reached out to pull the blanket off the bed, in an attempt to wrap it around her to help sooth her. But I forgot that I had my long sword tucked underneath the blanket and it clattered to the floor loudly.

That was enough to send the terrified elf in front of me running out the door as if I meant to run her through.

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

All humans were the same I thought as I ran through the palace, heading for the doors. I was done. I was going back to my forest. I wanted to feel safe and free again.

Someone reached out and grabbed my arm and I screamed.

“No… please… they want to kill me. They are going to kill me. Let me go.” I begged, “Please let me go.”

“Ordella!” Legolas’s voice panicked voice said, “Who is going to kill you?”

“The humans. They don’t want me living in the woods near their village anymore.”

*****

**Aur fuin vaer =** Good Night

**Mellon =**  Friend


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the NSFW warning starts here because there is some naughty bits in here…. and I think there may be some angst…. hehehehe

 

*****

**_Legolas’s POV_ **

Ordella’s ramblings made no sense. The villagers had run her off almost 3000 years ago.

I frowned as I took in her terrified, glazed eyes that were seeing something that I couldn’t. Pulling her close as I had noted humans doing before, I held and rubbed her back while murmuring soothing words into her hair. Ordella shuddered and leaned into me as she broke down crying.

Hearing footsteps, I looked up to see Bard arrive, looking at Ordella worriedly.

“Is she alright?” he rasped, stopping by me.

Ordella stiffened and attempted to run, but she was no match for my strength and I held her fast. “What happened?” I asked Bard, looking down at Ordella and wondering if I had to imprison the King of Dale.

“She was in my room when I went to retire for the night. I guess your father sent her.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck anixiously. “But I didn’t see her. So when she moved, I reacted on pure instinct.”

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him while I waited for him to explain what he meant by that. Bard dropped his hands and looked at me seriously.

“I’ve had two attempts on my life now.” He told me, surprising me; I was under the impression that he was well liked by all.  “I have no idea who is behind it, so I carry weapons with me all the time. When I heard someone behind me, I acted first and thought later. It wasn’t until I had my sword to her throat that I realized what I had done. But when I tried to apologize and sooth her, she panicked and begged me not to kill her and ran out the first chance that she got.”

Bard’s eyes dropped and he looked at Ordella, who was looking at him cautiously. “I’m sorry Ordella. I truly am. If I could take it all back, I would. I would never hurt you. I could never intentionally hurt you.” He pleaded, “I am so sorry.”

Ordella nodded slightly and buried her head back in my chest.

“I think that’s all that you will get tonight.” I said quietly to the Dragonslayer. “Let us not push her further. I will take care of her tonight, and you can talk more on the morrow.”

Bard nodded in agreement and turned before pausing and looking over his shoulder “I am truly sorry Ordella.”

Ordella nodded again, apparently not trusting her words. Bard sighed and started to walk away. Ordella looked up at me and then him. Knowing her well enough, I nodded and called out.

“Dragonslayer.”

Bard stopped and turned around, looking at me questioningly.

“Tell my father about the attempts on your life. He can help.” I advised.

Bard nodded his head in acceptance and left. Looking down at Ordella, I bent at the knees and picked her up, cradling her to me as I headed towards my chambers; I had a feeling that she wouldn’t want an audience for the conversation we had to have. As we neared my father’s chambers, a woman’s laughter could be clearly heard, causing Ordella to tense up. Whispering soothing words to her, I quickly entered my chambers and set her down in the middle of the room.

“Ordie…..” I started, reverting back to the old nickname I had once used for her, mainly to annoy my father, “Please tell me what happened. Did those villagers from so long ago really try to kill you?”

Ordella looked up at me with watery eyes and nodded. “I will never forget the looks on their faces, the hatred and fear in their eyes. The words they said. How they called for my blood to be spilled.”

“Ordella.” I cupped her face and looked into her eyes, “Why didn’t you ever tell me? Or my father?”

“Because I just wanted to forget.” She whispered. “That was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. With the Orcs…. that was horrifying and I lost my whole family, but it wasn’t like orcs attacking villages and killing people was unheard of. It was one of the threats that was out there and that we were supposed be on the lookout for. But humans’ trying to kill me wasn’t something that I ever expected to happen. And I have spent every day since trying to forget that it ever happened. Then my king ordered me to warm a human’s bed.”

I scowled, I had no idea what my father was up too, but he should have never ordered her into anyone’s bed like that. Not Ordella. Narneth yes, but not Ordella.

“It’s all falling apart on me My Prince. I’m scared that the careful grip that I had on my sanity is slipping.” She whispered, turning away from and huddling into herself.

“Ordella.” I reached out and gently turned her around “You went through something horrifically traumatic, not once but twice. It is bound to affect you, it would haunt anybody. Look at my father. He doesn’t talk about the battles he fought long ago, but they still affect him.”

“You have no idea how horrible it was.” She whispered so quietly that I barely heard her.

“Do you want to talk-” I started but she interrupted me.

“Make me forget.” She pleaded, “Please Legolas. Make me forget.”

I stared down at her, unsure as to what she wanted me to do.

“I don’t want to remember Legolas.” She whispered as she slipped the flimsy straps of her gown down her arms and looked up at me as the material slithered down to pool at her feet. “So help me forget.”

As her words sunk in, I wasted no time in pulling her close and claiming her lips as my own.

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

I knew that I should use Legolas like this, but as he started kissing his way across my jaw and down my neck, I really didn’t care. Because all I could think of was the feel of his lips against my throat, sighing as he gently nipped his way lower. I leaned my head back to give him more access and moaned as his hand fisted in my hair and he used his grip to bend me back over his other arm so he could have better access to my chest.

“Ordella.” He moaned into my skin before straightening us both to look into my eyes, his pupil’s lust blown. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” I whispered, “Please, just make me forget, if only for a little while.”

Legolas leaned down and kissed me again before picking me up and carrying over to his bed. As he gently laid me down, I ran my hands up his chest to tug at the strings of his tunic. Legolas pulled away long enough to pull the garment over his head and throw it to the floor, before he started kissing his way up my body, making sure to gently kiss my scars as he went.

“Le bainon” he whispered into my skin, “So beautiful.”

Once he reached my lips, he kissed me tenderly before running his hand ran lightly down my side, fingers softly caressing my skin. When he touched my thigh, he gripped it tight and pulled my leg up to lock around his hips, as he ground his arousal into my wet core.

I moaned and ran my hands down his strong back, touching as much of him as I could. Legolas broke the kiss and dropped his head to bit my nipple lightly, causing me to arch my back moaning his name as he teased me into a frantic mess with his talented mouth.

“More, please more.” I begged, barely able to form a coherent thought.

“Say my name.” He whispered as he dipped his head lower.

“More please, my prince.” I moaned, squirming as he nipped at my hip bone.

“That’s not my name.” He growled, pulling away from my body. “Say my name.”

With those words he dropped his head to my aching core and licked slowly, teasingly.

“Legolas!” I half moaned, half shouted, my hips rising on their own accord. “Please, more. Legolas please.”

Legolas grasped my hips to hold them still and continued to lick and tease me as I wove my fingers into his long hair, urging him closer.

Legolas sucked and teased me without letting up, driving me closer to the edge until I came with a strangled shout of his name.

Legolas raised his head and started kissing his way back up my body, stopping to press a tender kiss into the jagged scar that ran from my back to just below my rib cage. “I hope that helped you forget.” He murmured into my skin, as he kissed his way up my chest. “And that there’s nothing weighing on your mind.”

“The only thing that concerns me right now is taking care of you my prince.” I purred, pushing Legolas’s chest until he was lying on his back.

“Ordella…” Legolas moaned, watching me as I kissed his stomach and tugged at the strings of his breaches “This is about you… not me.”

“Yes, and I want to please you, My Prince.” I breathed as I eased his cock out of his breaches, pushing them down his thighs and easing them off his legs before kissing the tip of his cock while watching him watch me, “So let me please you.”

With those words, I took him whole in my mouth, causing him to moan loudly. I slowly bobbed my head up and down, working into a rhythm, before Legolas hissed a single word.

“Stop.”

Raising my head, I looked at him worriedly.

“I need you now.” He rasped and I smiled, crawling up to straddle his body and ease him into my wet heat.

Legolas gasped and grasped my hips tightly. I started to move my hips, throwing my head back and giving in to the sensations completely. Legolas sat up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply while I continued to ride him, before flipping me onto my back and pounding in to me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and clawed at his back as Legolas pushed us both closer to the edge.

“Legolas… Ritho! No lagor! Avo dharo! Avo dharo!”I yelled, close to falling over the edge.

Legolas slammed both hands on either side of my head and pick up his pace, pounding into me relentlessly, dropping his head to kiss me and swallow my cries of ecstasy as I came undone, triggering his release.

Legolas slowly slowed his hips and gave me a last kiss before easing out of me and lying on his back, pulling me down with him. I draped myself across his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and feeling him gently stroke my back.

**Le bainon**  = You’re beautiful ****

**Ritho! No lagor!=**  Harder! Faster!

**Avo dharo!**  = Don’t Stop!

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, Narneth has not stopped talking or asking questions since she set foot in my room and her voice was starting to get on my nerves.

“I did not bring you here to talk” I snapped, as I got into my bed, “So either go to sleep or do something that keeps you silent.”

Narneth was silent for a moment, then she smiled, “I could do something that will keep my mouth busy.” She said with a suggestive wink.

“Fine. Do what you must.” I replied tiredly, not really listening or caring about what she was saying. I jumped when I felt her hands groping me below the sheets.

“What are you doing?” I hissed as my hands shot out to still her.

“I’m making you feel better.” She giggled as her head disappeared beneath the covers.

I felt a flash of guilt and desire well up within me. It was Ordella that I wanted but out of loyalty to my late wife, I never pursued my desires. But with Narneth, there were no feelings to contend with. It was different with her. Plus, this is what Ordella wanted, to not be the one in my bed.

“Very well.” I relented “You may continue.”

Narneth continued to grope me until she managed to pull me free of my breaches. Then she swallowed me whole and I closed my eyes and imagined it to be Ordella.

I am old, very old and I’ve learned patience and stamina, so I just let Narneth do all the work while I pictured Ordella, imaging what she would look like with her pink lips wrapped around my cock.

“Ordella.” I moaned, as I pictured her tiny body wrapped around mine as I pounded into her, while sucking mark into her skin, marking her as mine “Ordella, I need you now”

Narneth made a strangled noise and pulled off my cock. “Please my king, I can do a better job than that mutt can.” She said with a sneer, dropping her head to take me back in her mouth.

I froze at her words, my engorged cock flagging. “What did you say?” I demanded, pushing her off of me and jumping out of bed, hastily tucking myself into my breaches.

“About Ordella?” she scoffed, “I know that she’s the royal whore, but she’s a mutt. She’s not a real elf, nor is she a real human. I can treat you so much better that she could, my king.”

“How dare you?” I sneered, reaching out to grab her arm and haul her off the bed. Opening the door to my chambers, I tossed her out into the hallway to land in front of the guard’s feet. Feren looked down at her then at me questioningly.

“Lock her up in the dungeons. Now.” I ordered, glaring at my traitorous subject.

“Yes, My King.” Feren replied, gesturing for the other two guards to pick her up.

“My King!” Narneth gasped, “You cannot be serious!”

“I am serious Narneth.” I replied icily, “You can come out when you learn to treat your fellow kin with respect. And you should consider yourself lucky that you are not banished.”

“Ordella isn’t worth it!” she yelled, struggling against the tight grip that the guards had on her “She’s a mutt.”

“I want her out of my kingdom by first light.” I ordered Feren, enraged. “And she is not to return, ever.”

Feren nodded his head, an approving glint in his eye and left to lead the pleading traitor away. I stormed into my chambers and slammed the door shut, seething and wondering how many others felt that way about my Ordella.

Opening up my door, I asked one of the guards to summon Galion, who knocked on my door mere moments later.

“Enter.” I called out, too agitated to stand still.

Galion came in and I whirled to face him. “What do you know about my people calling Ordella the Royal Whore? Or calling her a mutt?” I demanded.

Galion paled, before responding “My King, you should have never of heard that… how?”

“Narneth.” I replied, scowling as I remembered the malicious glint in her eyes as she talked.          

Galion didn’t look surprised at all, which caused me to raise one of my brows.

He sighed, and started talking “It all started back when you had problems with your bed warmer, Shanil. You used Ordella for a time and then took Mari as your new bed warmer, but threw her out in favor of Ordella. Shanil, Mari and Narneth are all friends, and were all jealous of Ordella for different reasons. So they started saying things, and it spread throughout the kingdom. Most ignored the rumors but some added to them. Why do you think that Ordella kept to herself all the time?”

As Galion told me all this, I was rendered speechless. How had I not known any of this? How did I not realize that Ordella was so alone and possibly hurting. No wonder she just wanted me to tell her that I loved her. And instead I sent her to warm someone else’s bed. And took one of her tormentors into my bed.

“What have I done?” I asked Galion quietly, “And how do I fix it?”

“For starters, My King, you could try keeping your temper in check?” Galion suggested meekly, “At least when it comes to Ordella?”

“Ok… I can do that.” I replied, “What else?”

“Well….”

By the time Galion left, it was late into the night, and I could barely sleep without Ordella close by. At first light, I left my chambers in search of her, determined to make things right.

But all thoughts of fixing things flew out of my head when I saw her leaving Legolas’s room, her hair a mess and lips still kiss swollen.

“And you wonder why they call you the royal whore.” I sneered, my lips lifting in disgust.

Ordella froze, fear written across her face.

“Get in my room. Now.” I hissed, pointing into my chambers. Ordella ducked her head and hurried into my chambers, giving me a wide berth. Legolas appeared in his doorway, hastily dressed and I turned away in disgust.

“Father wait.” He called out, crossing to stand by me.”You don’t know what she went through. She was so terrified that I was barely able to stop her from running back out to the forest, and I doubt that she would have stopped until she got as far away from here as she possibly could.”

“That’s not much of an excuse Legolas.” I replied, turning away from him.

“It would be if you listened to her for once.” Legolas shot back, causing me to pause long enough to glare at him over my shoulder before I entered my chambers and shut the door.

Ordella was standing in the middle of the room, looking equal parts terrified and livid. What she had to be livid about, I didn’t quite understand. Galion’s words echoed in my mind but all I could think of was her betrayal.

“Ordella. I told you to warm the bed of the Dragonslayer, not act like some common whore!” I shouted, as I walked up to her.

“What do you think sending me to warm the dragonslayers bed was? It was you treating me like a whore!” she snarled, eyes flashing in anger.

“That’s no excuse to go out and actually be a whore.” I hissed, towering over her tiny form. I shouldn’t have said that, when she was correct about what I had done, but I couldn’t take it back now.

Ordella’s hand shot out and I caught her wrist before she had a chance to slap me. I glared down at her, knowing full well that I deserved to be slapped but refusing to back down.

“What did I tell you about trying to hit me?” I warned softly, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear in an attempt to calm us both.

The sudden movement must have startled her, for she threw up her arm to block any blow that may have come and ducked.

I dropped her wrist in shock; she didn’t actually think that I would hit her, did she?”

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

When no blow came from Thranduil, I straightened up and looked him in the eyes, a look of shock and betrayal written across his face. Like he had a right to look betrayed. 

“So what if I was with Legolas?” I started, my anger rising anew, “You had Narneth to warm your bed. You took her to your room and sent me to lie with a MAN.”

“I thought that you and the Dragonslayer would get along.” He snapped back. “As far as humans go, he’s one of the most decent ones that I’ve ever met.”

“Then you don’t know the true nature of men.” I said quietly.

“And you do?” he challenged me. “I know what the villagers did to you was horrible, but it was a long time ago-“

“You know NOTHING” I yelled, cutting him off. “They called me a witch. Do you know what humans do to witches?”

“No.” He replied snidely, as if I was the one who knew nothing, “I do not know what they do to supposed witches.”

“They burn them at the stake.”

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s about three different POV’s in this chapter and it covers a lot of ground, but no major warnings aside from some descriptions of violence and some langauge.

 

*****

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

I was speechless. She couldn’t mean what I thought that she did.

Ordella’s eye shone with tears, as she looked me dead in the eyes and said the words that I never wanted to hear.

“Which is exactly what they did to me.”

“But..” I said slowly, wondering how she was even still alive.

“How am I still alive?” She asked, turning away from me to look out the window, as if she was looking into her past.

“For almost a hundred years, I lived alone, in a large forest between two villages. If I had to go beg for food, or barter for clothing, I alternated villages and kept my face well hidden. One day there was a wedding, a boy and girl from the neighboring villages were getting married. They were having a great celebration in a clearing in the forest and some kids got lost. I helped them find their way back. One of the Elders spotted me. They remembered me from when they were a child, and she said that I haven’t aged a day in over seventy years. I quickly left and hid, scared that they’d come after me. After a week, I had to leave my hiding place to go forage for food. That’s when they found me.” Ordella paused and took a shuddering breath. “They dragged me back to one of the villages by my hair. Both villages were there. Several of the Elders and some of the younger humans had caught glimpses of me throughout the years. And they all said that I never aged. They said I was a witch and they demanded that I die. They were going to slit my throat, but the Elders said the only way to kill a witch is too burn them.”

She turned around to look at me again.

“So they tied me to a stake. They told me to burn witch and then they set the stake on fire. I will never forget the smell or the feel of my flesh burning. I don’t know how I broke free, but I did. And then I ran and ran and ran. Until I was as far away from civilization as I could get, without living in Mordor. And that’s where I stayed until Elrond found me.” She said quietly as tears slid down her cheeks.

My mouth actually fell open in shock. She spent centuries in my bed, so I had caught glimpses or felt her scars several times. I had just assumed that they were from when orcs attacked her village, and she had never said otherwise. But thinking back, it all made sense. No wonder she had turned so feral after her own people tried to kill her. She was closer to human than she was an elf, as she did have more human blood than Elven blood in her, but they still tried to kill her. And now she avoided the world of Men as much as possible. I had brought her with me before the battle, because I had needed her close to me and she had been a nervous wreck and had hid in my tent and refused to come out from my sleeping area. And when she cried all those nights after the battle, I had just assumed that it was about losing Tauriel and so many other elves, and when she got quieter and meeker, I thought that she just missed Tauriel. But it explained the fear in her eyes when I sent her to warm Bard’s bed. I don’t know what happened, but it wouldn’t have taken much to scare her into running away. If she accidentally startled him, and he reacted out of instinct, then after what she went through, it made complete sense that she would attempt to run away again. I was so grateful to Legolas at that moment that I couldn’t even be mad anymore. At either of them.

“Ordella.” I whispered, as I reached out to gently cup her face, using my thumbs to wipe away her tears, “My sweet Ordella.”

I leaned down and kissed her lightly, careful to not scare her and send her running away from me again. Ordella started to kiss me back, but then she jerked away suddenly and looked at me with wide, accusing eyes.

“You don’t get to call me a whore and then kiss me.” She said, stepping away from me. “Not after you spent the night with Narneth, who is better fitting to that title than I am.”

“Narneth is banished.” I said, stepping closer to her. “She will never bother us again.”

“I don’t believe you.” She whispered, backing up more.

“She’s gone Mell nín.” I told her, following her until her back hit the wall. “She will never torment you again.”

“How do you know that she tormented me?” Ordella asked; the pain evident in her voice.

“Have I ever called you that name before?” I asked gently “I learned it from Narneth. That and mutt. When she refused to apologize, I banished her.”

Ordella looked down. “You should have never called me that name. At all.”  She cried, two tears slipping out of her eyes and running down her cheeks.

I leaned down and gently kissed her tears away, “Naethen. Goheno nin. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Ordella. Goheno nin. Iesten.” I whispered between kisses. “Naethen. Iesten Goheno nin.”

Ordella closed her eyes as I dried her tears. “I am so sorry Ordella. Please forgive me.” I pleaded, scared that she wouldn’t forgive me.

“My king.” She whispered, “…Thran…..Thranduil… it’s going to take more than whispered apologies to make up for what you said and did.”

“I know that Mell nín. I know that.” I replied, “Just please tell me that I haven’t lost you forever. I will make it up to you. I promise pinig.”

“Prove it to me.” She said softly, staring into my eyes, “Show me how you will make it up to me. Banishing Narneth helped, though I’m sorry that she lost her home. But it’s going to take more than that.”

“Anything, I will do anything Ordella.” I promised, “Anything.”

“Legolas.” She said, “You have to forgive him. It was me… I asked him to help me forget about what the humans did to me… and I… I heard you with Narneth…. and I just wanted to forget it all.”

My heart actually clenched when I heard that she had heard me and Narneth. I pretty much drove her into seeking comfort Legolas’s arms, especially when I had that I had that horrible Narneth with me. I had no one to blame but myself.

“I am so sorry Ordella. This isn’t what I wanted at all. I…. am truly ashamed as to what my ultimate plan was.” I told her, unable to meet her eyes. “But I will forgive Legolas. I will hold nothing against him.”

“What was your plan?” she asked me, as I pressed a kiss behind her ear, a favourite spot of mine to kiss.

“I wanted…… I wanted King Bard to reject you…. to not even want to hold you… and then you would think that I was the only one who wanted you.” I confessed, never feeling more ashamed of myself.

Ordella jerked away from me as if I had burned her. “You would have King Bard hurt me like that?” she asked in disbelief.

“He didn’t know… he lost his wife.. I thought that he’d be like me..” I admitted.

“Thranduil…. no one is like you.” Ordella cried, throwing her hands up in the air. “I can’t believe you’d want to hurt me like that, just to get me back in your bed.”

She stalked away from me, heading towards the door and I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards me. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, I leaned down and kissed her softly.

“It wasn’t just to get you back in my bed Ordella.” I told her seriously. “It’s because… it’s because…..”

“You still can’t say it, can you?” she snapped, pulling away from me. “After all your pretty words and promises, you still can’t say it.”

“It’s not that I don’t feel it Ordella, it’s that I have never said those words to anyone else besides my wife…. not even my own son.” I told her, reaching out to her again.

Ordella actually scoffed and walked away. “I suggest you start with telling your son that you love him.” She tossed over her shoulder, pausing long enough to look at me as she delivered her final words “Then, once you have grown a pair of balls, you can come tell me the same thing. But until then, I don’t want to hear any of it.”

As the door slammed shut behind her, I could only stare in shocked silence.

“What did she tell me to grow?” I asked myself, knowing that I wouldn’t get an answer.

**Mell nín**  = My beloved ****

**Naethen (“My sorrow”)**  = I’m sorry.

**Goheno nin**  = Forgive me

**iesten ("My wish”)**  = Please

**pinig** = My little one

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

Running to the safety my room, I locked the door and leaned against it. What did I say to my king? I could be banished for saying such things. I don’t even remember exactly where I learned those words, but I believed my father told my uncle something similar when he couldn’t approach the woman he wished to court.

“Did I really just imply that the King of Mirkwood was lacking parts of his…elfhood?” I asked myself, appalled. How was I not imprisoned?

A knock sounded on the door and I yelped in fear. But the guards wouldn’t knock…

“Wh…who….. who is it?” I called out shakily.

“Tauriel.”

Sighing in relief, I unlocked the door and opened it enough to haul Tauriel in before slamming the door closed and turning to face my best friend.

“Ordella… what is going-” she started but I cut her off.

“I just told the King of Mirkwood that he has no balls.” I squeaked out, covering my face in absolute humiliation.

My declaration was met with silence and I peeked through my fingers to see Tauriel staring at me with an open mouth.

“Which means-”

“Oh, I know what it means.” Tauriel cut me off with a delighted grin “I live with dwarves now.. trust me, I know what it means.”

“Tauriel!!!” I wailed, “You’re not helping!!! What do I do??? He banishes Narneth for me and in return I tell him that he is lacking part of his male genitalia?”

Tauriel burst out laughing and I threw my pillow at her. “Stop it!!!” she gasped, “It’s too funny to even comprehend…. so please, tell me everything!!!……. Wait did you say that he banished Narneth???”

“Ok… but we should start at the very beginning…” I warned as I sat down on my narrow bed with a dejected sigh. “Do you have time or will Kili need you back?”

Tauriel laughed and waved her hand “Kili can wait, this can’t.”

I smiled, she was so different, happy and more carefree.

“Is this what being in love looks like?” I asked her, smiling shyly.

“Ordie, You’ve been in love for far longer than I have.” She reminded me with a gentle smile.

“In love yes…” I admitted, “But not loved.”

“Oh Ordie.” She sat down next to me and rubbed my arm “Tell me everything.”

“Well it all started back when I was an elfling….”

*****

**_Ordella’s POV_ **

Tauriel sat and listened to me tell her everything. I left nothing out. Then she made me repeat what I said to Thranduil three times, laughing harder each time, before I got fed up with her and ordered her out of my room so I could get ready for the day. She was still chuckling to herself as she made her way to her dwarf.  

Smiling, I shut the door and started running myself a bath. Normally elves of my stature did not have their own bathing room, let alone a room so close to the kings. Looking around my chambers, I never really realized how good I had it. It was nothing like Thranduil’s or Legolas’s or any of the visiting royal’s chambers, but it was still nicer than any of the other servants, save Galion’s, not that I had even been in his chambers. I was just assuming. My bathing room was small and the bed was rarely used but I had a large closet, vanity and room to move around.

So maybe Legolas had a point, maybe I was different than the others.

At the thought of Legolas, I covered my face and groaned. I did not regret it, I just would have preferred it if Thranduil did not see my…… walk of shame, if you will. But last night had been very enjoyable and I found myself wishing that I had fallen for the son and not the father. Things could have been infinitely easier. But my heart firmly belonged to Thranduil, even though he tended to break it daily, without even knowing that he was doing it.

I sighed as I stepped into the tub and sunk into the soothing waters. The last few days have been emotionally draining, yet enlightening. Spending time in the forest like that was so freeing, comforting. But I didn’t want to go back to being that feral creature anymore. I actually liked living here, I had people that I loved and cared about here. But I wouldn’t stay the quiet, meek elleth that everyone walked over and mocked.

Not anymore.

*****

**_Bard’s POV_ **

I barely slept last night, wracked with guilt over how I treated Ordella, I kept expecting the elven guards to break down my door and haul me away, but they never came. I was up at first light, and I wanted nothing more than to confront King Thranduil for sending a girl so young into my bed. She couldn’t be that much older than my Sigrid.

I waited until I deemed it an appropriate time to try and talk to the King, right before we all broke our fast.

Leaving Percy in charge of my children, I hurried out and found Galion, one of King Thranduil’s attendants.

“I must speak with King Thranduil, immediately.” I asked him, “It is important.”

Galion nodded and indicated me to follow him. “Very well King Bard, come with me.” He led me towards what I can only assume was King Thranduil’s rooms and knocked on the door.

“King Bard to see you.” Galion announced, opening the door for me when Thranduil said that I could enter. As the door shut behind me, I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves.

“King Thranduil….. I am sorry about the misunderstanding last night. I deeply regret it.” I apologized. “But you had no right to send someone so young into my chambers…. she’s not much older than my eldest daughter!!!”

“King Bard…. let me stop you there.” Thranduil cut me off, “For starters, Ordella is older than she looks. In fact, she is older than my son, and he’s almost 3000 years old.”

I was so taken aback at that news that I had no idea what to say. “How… how does she look so young then?” I finally questioned, Prince Legolas definitely looked older than Ordella did. And neither one of them looked as old as Thranduil claimed that they were. Not that Thranduil looked old, and he had to be older than them both combined.

“Ordella isn’t fully elven; it’s her human side coming out. You either stop aging early on or later on in life. It’s a gamble.” He explained, “Now what is this about a misunderstanding?”

“You sent her to my room?” I accused, “To be a-”

“It’s not what you think, King Bard.” Thranduil assured me, “She is officially the royal bed warmer, but she doesn’t….she’s not….”

Thranduil trailed off looking embarrassed, before trying again. “She is not a whore.” He told me, his tone serious, “She’s…. companionship… someone who lies beside you so you are not lonely at nights. Someone to talk too when you can’t sleep. Someone who can help chase the nightmares away. Someone whose mere presence helps sooth you. She’s all that, but she is not a whore.”

Looking at the tall elven king, it seemed that he was in love with Ordella, which made me wonder why he sent her to me.

“If she’s all that for you, then why did you send her to me?” I asked softly, confused.

“Because of how tired and lonely you looked. You looked like someone who could use someone in your bed that could help chase the nightmares away.” He said truthfully, “You’re not sleeping at night, and take it from someone who has survived more than one battle; the nightmares will tear you apart unless you find a way to release them.”

“It’s not just the battle that is keeping me up at night. It’s also the two attempts on my life that make it hard for me to sleep at night.” I admitted truthfully. “I worry about leaving my kids fatherless.”

“Dragonslayer.” Thranduil hissed, causing me to look up at him “You have had two attempts on your life? Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“It’s not your burden to bear.” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck under his intense stare.

“Bard… you are not only a fellow king and close alliance, you are also my friend.” Thranduil said quietly, “And a threat against you is serious. It could dismantle the whole treaty agreement.”  

“Aye.” I agreed, “But what can be done about it?”

“I will put some of my personal guards on it. They will keep you safe and find out who is behind it.” Thranduil announced, giving me a look that dared me to argue with him.

Which I chose not to.

“Now about this misunderstanding?” Thranduil asked and I flushed, still appalled at myself.

“I didn’t know Ordella was in my room. I thought someone was there to kill me, so I… I drew my sword and kind of… attacked the intruder.” I ground out, waiting for the wrath of the king. “I inadvertently terrified her beyond words and I regret it immensely.”

Thranduil was silent but troubled “Ya, that would do it.” He said quietly, more to himself than to me.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked, confused.

Thranduil sighed, looking pained. “Ordella had a rough life before she came to live here. And certain things can easily spook her.” He explained to me “No harm was done, rest assured Dragonslayer.”

“No harm was done?” I repeated incredulously. “She ran out of my room as if I said I was going to cut her in two.”

“It was the demons of her past that she was running from Bard, not you.” Thranduil assured me, “Come, let’s go break our fast and you will soon see that Ordella is fine.”

I nodded wordlessly and followed him out of him chambers.

I didn’t see Ordella at any of the tables when we entered the feasting hall, and I glanced worriedly at Thranduil, who seemed to be looking for her as well. Then his eyes fell on the dwarf princes and he seemed to relax. I didn’t know why he relaxed but I did notice that Tauriel was missing from Kili’s side, and I remembered hearing someone say that she was Ordella’s best friend.

“So I heard you had an interesting night Dragonslayer.” Thorin said dryly as I took my seat near him.

I opened my mouth to respond when Tauriel showed up. “King Thorin” she admonished “It was huge misunderstanding, one that has since be resolved.”

From the look that she gave me and her former king, I could tell she knew more that she let on, and that she was sending an unspoken message to one of us.

“Thank you Tauriel.” Thranduil replied as he took a drink out of his goblet. “Life in the mountain seems to suit you.”

“It does, King Thranduil.” She replied, smiling at Kili.

I smiled at my children and made small talk with Thorin, who kept pressing for details on what happened last night. Halfway through the meal, the hall doors opened and Ordella swept in a high necked silver gown with a wine red sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in an simple elven style, showing off her elegantly pointed ears. As soon as she entered, the hall fell silent as every elf, dwarf or human turned to look at her. Ordella squared her shoulders, looked straight ahead, caught my eye and walked across the vast room until she stood in front of the table that I was currently sitting at, without looking away from me once.

“My Kings.” She addressed us in a clear, loud voice, “I apologize for the intrusion, but I figured this is the best way to address this.” She looked at Thranduil as if seeking permission and at his nod, she continued.

“King Bard. I apologize for the misunderstanding last night. I did not mean to startle you so.” She told me, her voice sincere.

I went to tell her that I was in the wrong, but she held up her hand, halting my words.

“I wanted to explain why.” She went on “And I want to do it publicly like this, for a reason.”

She sighed and looked down once before looking back up at the table, eyes darting between me and Thranduil.

“When I was an elfling of age 16, Orcs attacked my village. I watched my parents and sisters die at the hands of orc blades. I fled that village with a handful of children, and we were the only survivors. But I was badly injured while escaping and the healers who came to our aid said that I wouldn’t last the night. But I did. The surviving children and I were taken to neighboring villages, where we were taken in by people who were willing to raise us. But when the humans realized that I was of elven descent, they threw me out on the streets, they didn’t want to raise an immortal child. I survived by travelling between villages and begging for food for nearly twenty years, before I found a thick patch of rarely hunted woods nestled between two villages. And there I lived for close to eighty years, begging or bartering for goods from the villages only when absolutely necessary. One day one of the villages elders caught a glimpse of me and said I hadn’t aged a day since they were a young child. And they declared me a witch….” Ordella broke off, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

“They hunted me down and tied me to a stake. They never once stopped to consider the fact that I could be an immortal being; they just said that I was a witch… and then they set me on fire. And you don’t know what fear or pain is until someone who doesn’t understand what they can’t see and respond in turn by killing something that is different from them. You don’t know pain until you are set on fire while still alive. I thought that being cut by a filthy orc blade hurt, but it didn’t compare to feeling my flesh burn.” Ordella’s voice was wavering and she was fighting tears but she pressed on.

“I don’t know how I broke free. I suspect that the stake was rotten or something. Either way, I broke free. And then I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could go. And I never looked back. I found a remote forest on a rarely travelled road, far away from humans and I lived by myself there for centuries.  I was almost a thousand years old when Lord Elrond found me, and convinced me to leave the forest and be around other elves. The lack of contact from human and elves alike for so long had me absolutely feral. I didn’t even know the language of my own people, and it has been a long road to get me to wear I am today.  But I have not been near a human in over three thousand years, not since the last ones tried burning me at the stake when I was 120 years old, so when I accidentally startled you, and you reacted…. I panicked. All I could remember was being dragged to a clearing by my hair and then violently tied to a stake.. and I reacted badly. I am so sorry King Bard. I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary.”

My jaw dropped as I heard Ordella’s story. After being treated like that by humans, a race that she was part of, it’s no wonder that she panicked so much when I grabbed her. And here she is asking for punishment. I pushed my chair back and walked down to her, not missing the way that she shook and how her eyes widened slightly as I approached her.

“Ordella…. on the behalf of the race of Men, I apologize.” I said loudly, “No one should be treated like that and I am so sorry.”

Ordella looked at me, speechless, her fear replaced by shock.  I don’t think she ever expected anyone to apologize to her.

I slowly reached for her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Will you accept my apology on behalf of the rest of the human race?” I asked, smiling at her.

Ordella nodded, tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her hand before stepping back from her, not wanting to overcrowd her. That’s when I noticed that Thorin was beside me.

“I am sorry for how you were treated Milady.” He said gruffly, “I lived amongst humans and I know how some can be towards those who differ from them.”

“You’re the only one who has ever understood.” She said, smiling shyly at Thorin, blushing when he kissed her hand.

Thranduil stood up suddenly. “Now you all know the truth about Ordella. The next elf that refers to her as a mutt will be banished from my realm. I’ve done it once already, so do not doubt it that I will do it again. That is not how we treat our kind.” He announced his gaze sweeping over everyone in attendance. And once again making me wonder about the nature of their relationship.

There were murmurs of agreement all around, and while most were still watching her, there seemed to be a shift in the air. As if there was a mask torn away and they saw who Ordella really was. I saw a few pitying looks, but mostly I saw shame and regret, but not aimed at Ordella, it was them who felt the shame and regret. If I had to guess, a lot of elves treated her differently, without knowing what she had suffered through. And suffered she did. No one should have had to endure what she had too. It was no wonder she acted like I was going to kill her.

I was quietly pondering this, when Tilda bounded up to Ordella, Sigrid hurrying after her. I reached my hand out, unsure if children would spook Ordella or not.

“Hi!” she said, smiling up at Ordella. “What’s your name?”

Ordella stared down at Tilda wordlessly for a moment, a hint of a smile on her face and a touch of sadness coming into her eyes.

“My name is Ordella” she finally said, kneeling down to Tilda’s height “What’s your name?”

“My name is Tilda! And this is my older sister, Sigrid.” Tilda replied, pulling Sigrid over.

Ordella smiled at Sigrid and looked at me with a small but cautious smile, as if to assure me.

“Would you like to sit and eat with us? The food is pretty good… but… I miss eating meat.” Tilda had dropped her voice down to a whisper as she finished talking.

Ordella laughed and dropped her voice, “You want to know a secret? Some days I miss eating meat too.” She shared, “And yes Miss Tilda, I would love to sit with you.”

I watched as Tilda led Ordella away, wondering about the sad look in her eyes, it wasn’t there until she talked to Tilda. As I made my way up to sit at my seat, I saw Thranduil watching Ordella with a concerned look.  

Before I could say anything, Tauriel leaned over to address us both.

“I don’t know for sure, but I am assuming that Tilda reminds Ordella of one of her sisters.” She shared, “And just let it be. Sigrid and Tilda will be good for her.”

As I saw Tilda talking excitedly to Ordella, and Ordella listening and asking the occasional question, I had to agree.

*****


End file.
